


aegean lazuli (insert footnote here)

by niosism



Series: Blue is the warmest color [1]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: A little angst, Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dreams, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Goatdad - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Piercings, Porn, awkward galekh, ch2 is straight up porn, galekh is very flushed, in a good way, lacquering furniture, mallek is a literal snake, mallek's red feelings sometimes go black, snakedad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niosism/pseuds/niosism
Summary: Your name is MALLEK ADALOV, and you’re not quite sure what the fuck happened back there, but if there is anything you can for sure say, albeit not publicly, it’s that you’ve just had a crazy-wild dream about someone you just met by the name of GALEKH XIGISI.or, Mallek suffers from Galekh brainrot and makes up an excuse to go visit him.
Relationships: Mallek Adalov/Galekh Xigisi
Series: Blue is the warmest color [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959529
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title footnote = aegean is a color resembling cerulean, while lazuli is short for lapis lazuli, a color (and gemstone) resembling indigo. 
> 
> These footnotes took way too goddam long.

It is exceptionally hard to make out what is going on around you. There are sounds so sudden and so loud erupting from all angles that you want to go back to not existing here, in this bizarre state of being. Your eyes sting right before you notice that gas is leaking near you in waves. You make the mistake of inhaling and your suspicions are confirmed. It smells terrible, like acidity and spoiled hoofbeast milk. The sudden overwhelming scent turns your attention to your nose, and suddenly you can’t see anymore for what seems like an eternity. The only thing you know are the far away noises of crumbling hives and the putrid smell of venomous air that cannot help but absorb into your lungs and make it harder to breath. You try to move away from your spot, but you don’t seem to be going anywhere. Only when you look up above you can you make out something. Amidst the rubble and dust, there stands one sole troll, fervently reaching his fist to poke a hole in the sky. He may not be tall enough to reach the top, but you are convinced he will get there somehow. There are tears in his shirt and dirt in his face. He proudly waves the flag of personal freedom and the bluish theater smoke draws in and surrounds him, enveloping his entire form until he vanishes behind it completely. Strobe lights shut off and everything turns to black.

Your eyes snap open and the surprise of having absolutely nothing out of ordinary meet your gaze makes your head fuzzy for a few seconds. When you come to, there is a regurgitating sense of dread bubbling up from within the pit of your stomach.

That was... a dream within a play of some kind of war? You were trapped in an open area when suddenly, you saw a troll upon a hill waving a flag in victory? Is that what that was?

Out of the blue, it hits you. You know who it was in your dream.

Your name is MALLEK ADALOV, and you’re not quite sure what the fuck happened back there, but if there is anything you can for sure say, albeit not publicly, it’s that you’ve just had a crazy-wild dream about someone you just met by the name of GALEKH XIGISI. You don’t know how you know that since your dream-memory is foggy, only that it is as if common sense for your brain to give you that answer.

MALLEK: what = going on; waking up on the wrong side of the cocoon != a green or pink moon;  
MALLEK: it = a fucking blue moon;  
MALLEK: indigo moon?  
MALLEK: ...

Talking to yourself about shit usually helps you sort stuff out, but the more you talk the more you confuse yourself. Is this something worth thinking about? Having a dream about someone you just met doesn’t count as much of anything to you, but just the MAGNITUDE of SYNESTHESIA and SENSORY DETAIL in this dream that you remember is giving you the creeper jeepers, so you decide to sort this one through before it comes back to bite you in the middle of tattooing an attractive troll (you’re not looking for quadrants, you just appreciate a nice face and physique). For some god-forsaken-reason, GALEKH comes to mind, biting his lips like when you gave him his first ink. That image has seared itself into your brain. What can you say? You remember getting your first tattoo like it was only yesterday (and now your back is pretty covered). It’s an important event in a troll’s life.

But something about how you think of that image doesn’t sit right with you. You were trying to think of the meaning behind your dream, and suddenly these intrusive thoughts about other USELESS instances of your encounter with him pop up, as if GALEKH’s shy smile could start a goddamn war and make you inhale toxins in the process. But what if...

Hm.

It’s early. You’re not enthusiastic to get to the bottom of this.

\----

You’ve set up your days on schedule as higher-caste trolls in your society are accustomed to (not because they are more organized or naturally driven, it is simply- or rather complex-the oppressive way of your planet). As a cerulean, you have been raised to strive to be better educated than those lower in the hemospectrum, having been given access to the more advanced archives of Alternia’s education system, and so even if you hadn’t had a thirst for knowledge since you grew a pair of legs, it has always simply been second nature. You can’t say the same for many highbloods, you’re afraid.

It’s not too uncommon for someone as unorganized as you, but today you’re behind on things. You’ve set aside furniture that needs getting rid of, as well as some that you’d rather not throw away for having stuck by you through thick and thin since you began living here. You’ve had them stacked there by the corner of your bedroom for a while now actually, and so it’s about time you get this shit over with.

You pull out your palmhusk and search your contacts for the troll that’ll help you refurbish your old shit.

GALLEKH: Hello?

You know exactly whose voice that is as soon as they speak. It is calm and methodical, as if they’re the ones who wrote the Alternian dictionary. You’ve outdone yourself now.

MALLEK: hey yourself; big blue buddy;

You don’t know why you said that. Your ears go red as soon as the words tumble out of your lips.

GALEKH: Oh, it is you, Mallek. I was metaphorically holding my breath in case a certain irritable lawyer decided today was the day to come after me for not paying my taxes[1].

MALLEK: what lawyer;

GALEKH: Yes, I’m sure you know who I am talking about at this point.[2].

Oh, yes, of course. You've met Tagora before, but that is a story for another time.

MALLEK: oh; dam im sorry about that;

GALEKH: That was of course a joke. We don’t- Oh, forget this whole thing. Let me start over. Hello, this is Galekh Xigisi, how may I help you this fine evening?

MALLEK: its; uh; 10am

GALEKH: Yes, ahem, I meant morning.

What makes this all the more chaotic is just how awkward Galekh can be sometimes, and it helps you absolutely 0%.

MALLEK: i was looking for the contact of a troll to help me get some furniture lacquered and dialed you by accident;

It wasn’t an accident. Nothing you do is an accident.

GALEKH: Well, in that case-

Come on...

GALEKH: If it is of interest to you, I have some practice in the matter. In fact, I have lacquered all my furniture by myself since getting to the humble castle of my hive. You see, when I got here, by my immense and utter horror, none of the furnishings had been varnished, so I set it upon myself to do the job.[3]

“Fuck yes;” you mouth.

GALEKH: Pardon?

Fuck. The line is dead silent for a few seconds. You’re going to shit yourself.

GALEKH: Anyway.

Oh, thank god.

GALEKH: As I was saying, I will gladly help you get your furniture as close to perfection as it can get as I am not busy today[4]. Also, I have the materials if you need it. No pressure[5].

MALLEK: that sounds great; yeah;

You’ve been putting it off enough as it is, though you know going to a friend for help is not going to make things go any faster, especially not if that friend is GALEKH XIGISI. If you had boots, you’d be shaking in them. This is exactly what you wanted.

Your lusus slithers in just as you wrap up the conversation, having noticed you’re awake, and asks you who you’re talking to in snakespeech (which is basically hissing through their tongue, sometimes rubbing their scales together to make a dry, raspy sound, and when they are angry, shrieking). You understand them perfectly.

MALLEK: snakedad; hey; that was a friend;

Snakedad hisses, of coursse it wass, but who in particular...

MALLEK: oh; you know; galekh

Snakedad clatters his scales. He’s laughing.

\---

You’ve been frazzled all morning thanks to that violently vivid dream, and now, what do you know? You’re face-to-face with GALEKH’s 18th century HIS HIGHNESS XIGISI chateau. It’s been passed down for generations of indigobloods, and not just any indigoblood, but Galekh’s specific caste in particular. You know as much just by looking at the massive hive. It’s the stuff of royalty, and although there are no such things as royal indigobloods like in the old days, the legacy stays, as well as the memory of just who people are dealing with when they see Galekh. It doesn’t stop the troll from occasionally perspiring when speaking on the phone, however.

You’ve parked your scuttlebuggy next to Galekh’s significantly better-looking one (woah, that’s what you call a high-class model, like the ones you see on TV. It’s not that your buggy isn’t nice too, it is, but it’s old and looks completely different standing beside Galekh’s own. You’re not one to compare, it just catches your attention. You grab the cart from the back of your vehicle that has three pieces of furniture stacked on top of each other, and hulk it onto the ground with one single pull. Fuck, this thing has wheels, you remember too late, as the cart begins to propel itself downhill. Fuck, shit, goddamit.

You hear a baabeast somewhere behind you as you try to pull the heavy load back uphill, but man, is it dense. You may take care of your physique as best as you can while an IT specialist, but sometimes it’s not nearly as much as you’d hope. The weapons locker is pretty empty, you think, trying your goshdarn best to make your way back to where the entrance looms over you. Maybe this is why you take the time to modify your body in other ways; gaining muscle has never been easy for a troll with a snake for a lusus (trolls have flexible anatomy when they are small; it is common for them to acquire physicality from their lusus just as much as other quirks). In your case, flexibility is more your rhythm.

BAAAAA

Jesus-

GALEKH: You arrived sooner than I expected[6].

You flinch at Galekh’s voice and grip your hold on the cart tighter as a reflex. Soon enough, you’ll start coiling around it. Much more natural.

MALLEK: why dude; i alwayss come ass soon ass i say ‘ill be there soon’; ‘ss how i roll’;

Galekh’s lusus stands behind him, staring at you for a minute before lowering its neck to pick at the grass.

GALEHK: Why are you speaking strangely? [7]

MALLEK: ha; haha;

You pant. Who are you kidding? You’ve got some mild asthma.

MALLEK: this = heavy;

Galekh mouths an “Ah” and gently shoos you away from the cart like it’s their stuff. It’s kinda cute.

GALEKH: I will take it. Follow me.

You follow Galekh inside his monstrous hive, but before that, catch another high look above you as you enter, and it reminds you of those scenes from the movies, when a troll first enters an unknown place and as they pass through the gates, birds fly in the distance, and triumphant music plays in the background. Except that instead of gates, you can see vines crawling up around the fortress. You wonder if this place used to be used for protection against war. That’s usually what castles are for, if you remember your studies correctly. The many elongated windows are tinted indigo. You have a devious thought of throwing a rock against it and hope it breaks through the glass, but it’s gone just as soon as it came.

You’re clearly delusional; you always do this when you come here. It’s a nice hive, okay?

You just got inside and your eyes are already well-fed. Will you ever get tired of this place?

Galekh takes you to the usual place; his study. He’s always there. It’s like he doesn’t even have a bedroom (he does, you’ve seen it, surprisingly). It’s still as big as ever. There’s an odd feeling tugging behind your eyelids the whole way up. Galekh tugs the goatdad gate open and pushes the cart through. You can’t figure out what it is, just like the fucking dream you had this morning.

Suddenly, you’re extremely self-conscious.

GALEKH: It is very nice to see you again, and so soon too. When was the last time we saw each other? Some days ago, and that was um… Mallek?

Yeah, what?

MALLEK: sup;

GALEKH: You are not out of breath again, are you? Are you ill[8]?

MALLEK: no; it = chill; i was just checking out your cool books;

Wow. You just pulled that out of your ass. There is a very heavy air between you, and it’s giving you goosebumps. He’s staring at you. It is strong enough to burn a hole through your head.

MALLEK: im sorry; what = going on??

GALEKH: Pardon?

MALLEK: idk bro; does this not feel off to you?

GALEKH: What in the world are you talking about?

What ARE you talking about?

MALLEK: what = this; what are we?

GALEKH: Ah- Hm.

Silence. Maybe it was best if you had just kept your mouth shut. Maybe you’ll come out of this one heartbroken. You really have no hesitation to process your thoughts before you speak, do you? You try to steady your breathing, because at least that is logical. The only logical thing that is happening right now.

You’ve just been feeling it for a while now when you’re around Galekh, and you think there is a rightful cause behind it. It just leaves you wondering if Galekh feels the same way.

Galekh motions for you to sit in the comfy chair he recently got, facing his own, and you do, sprawling your fingers wide over the armrests. Entirely too comfortable for this current situation. He also sits.

GALEKH: You...

Galekh starts to speak, but closes his mouth just as soon as he opens it.

GALEKH: ...

For someone that usually speaks a mile a minute, you are very concerned by his extended period of silence. He is thinking, but maybe too much of it is not good-

Galekh standing back up cuts off your train of thought. He towers over you awkwardly, his mouth wavering as if he’s trying to find the right words. You stretch out your legs in front of you to release some of the tension and look up at him. There is so much lodged energy between the two of you that you’re sure you could move your cart with that invisible matter alone. You play with your tongue piercing as you wait for him. You’re determined to fucking wait for this dude. He seems like he’s got a lot to say, and you’d rather not make yourself anymore of an embarrassment.

Finally, Galekh inhales sharply.

GALEKH: I apologize in advance but I am trying to be as straightforward as I can.[9]

GALEKH: May I kiss you?

You feel your skin erupt into scales, and they are clanging so loud you can barely hear your head processing whatever it was you just heard. Can he what? He...okay. It’s striking you as mildly ridiculous how you’re reacting to this whole thing. If it were anyone else, you’d be very chill about it. Hell, when you first met Galekh, he outright asked if you wanted to stay over to pail (you refused because you’re an idiot, and also you had some business to attend to). You know this guy doesn’t play games. So, why is it that suddenly, after you two actually get to know each other, things get so...awkward?

This is really happening, you guess. For real this ti-

GALEKH: I was going to tell you how I had a very nice time last time you came over. In fact, I enjoy myself every time I hang out with you. I was hesitating because I was nervous to admit this, as it has a certain tone to it [10], and was interrupted by my concern for your well-being when you seemed very drawn to my extensive collection of literary works[11].

It’s like a switch has flipped. You know Galekh is sexually active, but you didn’t know he was actually into you. You thought it was the other way around.

GALEKH: Not that that is a bad thing, but it was as if you were deep in thought and perhaps I could assuage you somehow-

You’re feeling really good about yourself now.

MALLEK: haha dude; shut up and kiss me;

GALEKH: Ah-

What a cute habit, you think, letting out an “ah” everytime he is surprised, as if he wants to spill out another series of rants, but is rendered speechless. You can barely stand it.

He doesn’t waste anymore time. As soon as he touches you, your guard lowers so low it was like it was never there at all. The scales evaporate from your skin like fucking alcohol, no longer sharp edges anywhere, just an undeniably soft, intriguing cool and moist troll derma. He leans in and you’re frozen like a cobra preparing to attack.

As he comes closer, you notice the faint blue blushing his cheeks, just like the first time you saw him, but this time it’s not just rightfully logical, it’s natural, and really fucking sexy. Your eyebrows soften and your shoulders drop. You’re so relaxed you could slip from the chair and onto the floor, the only thing grounding you to the spot is Galekh’s gaze, his eyes low lidded, and god, he’s blushing really fucking hard you almost want to laugh. You could slither down and up his feet, coil around his legs and up, up, to his chest, pause at his sternum, hiss, draw your fangs and...

His lips are just as soft as you imagined. You’re not ignorant enough to think all indigos are made up of entirely rough edges and crazy-stupid monster strength, even if Galekh is bigger than most trolls you’ve come across here on Alternia, where most of you are just children. You and him are not children anymore, though, and you feel that especially now.

You kiss him with more fervor than you’ve done anything in a while, and it makes your head feel like you suddenly boarded a roller coaster. Maybe you did. He makes a little sound when you push your tongue inside his lips, and it only serves to push it in further. Your tongue is long, very long, and you think maybe you should’ve let him know that before you started sucking face like two horny teenagers at one of Carmia’s dubiously-legal parties.

Your teeth bare inappropriately as your forked tongue explores his insides. They rub against his lips. You can feel your canines aching to dig into skin and draw blood. You really want to bite him, but you don’t. You’ve dreamed about this, you’re sure, of course you have. He’s losing his balance now, and you pull his tie to you before he stumbles and stabs his larynx on your tongue, or worse, pulls away. He falls sprawled on your lap, and you retreat your tongue as he does because you’re not asking for him to be choking right now. Instead, a low moan comes out of him.

You take a moment to breathe, but when you start going back in, he pulls back, eyes dewy.

GALEKH: We’re not going to get your furniture done at this rate, Adalov[12].

MALLEK: you think i give two fucks about the furniture dude; i don’t;

GALLEKH: You didn’t come here to lacquer furniture, did you?[13]  


MALLEK: if youd like to know; only fuck i give now = for you; bucket buddy;

You didn’t know Galekh could turn an even darker shade of blue before you said that. You want to wrap yourself around him and tell him how pretty he looks like that. You remind yourself to thank your alien friend later for being the catalyst to your meeting with this pretentious smart-ass.

You take the chance to kiss him again, and he opens his mouth for you, tongue waiting to meet yours. You curl yours around his and suck. He moans again, your piercing throbbing against his tongue. He seems to have realized this was a bad idea, however, because now that he wants to speak again, he has to wait for you to still against his unmoving lips and pull back. His mouth is drier than before.

GALEKH: At least let me get one from my room and we can...continue[14].

You grin, your fangs clearly visible now. Your voice is barely above a whisper, but you know he can hear you. His eyes are blown like saucers, which means he’s either aroused, in love, or afraid. You’ll take all or nothing.

MALLEK: after you;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1This is a joke, we don’t pay taxes in Alternia. We’re both close to leaving the planet, so you should also know this.[return to text]
> 
> 2Only the most aggravating troll on the planet, Tagora Gorjek.[return to text]
> 
> 3I am a very conscientious and perfectionistic troll. If something seems off, I must fix it immediately.[return to text]
> 
> 4Despite my affinity for suits and their relation to highblood work, I don’t work as much as I seem to.[return to text]
> 
> 5I hope my speech was convincing enough.[return to text]
> 
> 6Also, are you alright? Your face is colored a pale blue.[return to text]
> 
> 7By that I mean saying “ass” instead of “as” like an aroused snakebeast. Oh, but your lusus is one, of course. I see how it is. [return to text]
> 
> 8Are you in need of baabeast lactate? If so, don’t hesitate to let me know. I stockpile it thanks to my lusus.[return to text]
> 
> 9Please don’t feel pressured.[return to text]
> 
> 10Of which I am sure you know by now..[return to text]
> 
> 11I’m not rejecting your advances, this is simply my last straw of focus reminding me of what we are here to do, or were, if you so decide to get back to it.[return to text]
> 
> 12It seems you had other intentions from the beginning.[return to text]
> 
> 13I’m not complaining.[return to text]
> 
> 14That was good. Please do it again.[return to text]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The returning to text links aren't working right now so i recommend pulling the footnotes up on another tab so you don't have to scroll up and down to read them. They will be fixed soon.

You follow Galekh to his room. It’s almost as big as his studio. You are always impressed when you come here, you just don’t like to admit it. You kick off your shoes as soon as you pass the threshold. God, the bed is so fucking huge, even for the both of you combined. For real, you don’t even have a bed, just a recuperacoon, which means jacking off is reserved for the couch. This man’s living like a seadweller, and it tickles your insides a little. Like, you’re not poor or anything, far from it, but a castle, dude. A real castle. 

You’re taking off your socks when Galekh speaks again, holding a bucket in front of him. 

GALEKH: So what is...what are you comfortable with?  


You give him a smile. He looks funny holding this inherently sexual object; you think his hands might even be shaking a little.

MALLEK: anything = fine; im leaving soon; id rather have more bad experiences than none;  


Galekh gives you a look that makes it seem like he isn’t totally convinced. You begin to take off your hoodie, and it gets stuck in your horns as it usually happens, but before Galekh has the chance to help you, you’re bending over and stretching the fucking fabric off of your body and flinging it sideways. It lands at the base of Galekh’s cocoon. Oh, look, even the slime looks bloody pristine. You almost hate it.

MALLEK: dont look at me like that; i really dont care; please just take off your clothes;  


Galekh flinches. Your words come out sharper than you intended.

MALLEK: i uh;  


MALLEK: sorry;  


He shakes his head and sets the bucket down at the foot of the bed.

GALEKH: I take no offense, babe.   


The moons are setting and the sun is coming up. When your feelings aren’t in sync, it leads to awkward situations. Oh, great, you think. You want to just be red for this guy. Not only does he already have a Kismesis, there is no doubt in your mind that Galekh is flushed for you, and you don’t want to complicate things. You feel it too, it’s just that sometimes…

MALLEK: close the blinds;  


MALLEK: unless you wanna get fried;  


GALEKH: I don’t mind the pain.  


Well, damn.

GALEKH: I’m sorry, did that sound like black solicitation? Forget I said that.[1]  


MALLEK: sss sss; next time bring gorgor; sss;  


You laugh through your teeth; a steady on-an-off hissing. Galekh’s skin erupts into goosebumps.

MALLEK: you wanna fry off your bulge?  


You’re completely naked now, and Galekh is still wondering if he should take off his pants.

MALLEK: you gonna strip too or = that too much for you?  


GALEKH: Oh, of course not, I’m not some luddite.[2]  


You chuckle. It’s an inside joke. 

Galekh takes off both his glasses and his shirt in one go. You reach out to touch his broad shoulders as soon as he does so, and watches as he struggles to take off his pants. Having the curve of his shoulders flex beneath your palms feels nice. 

GALEKH: You cannot wait before I take off my pants before touching me? You really like me that much?  


MALLEK: i dont just like you; i want you;  


Galekh breathes out sharply through his nose. You press your lips to the space between his shoulder and his neck. You don’t just do this with anyone, but he’s one of your venereal quadrants now and you want to make him feel special. Your blue lips are your forbidden art.

GALEKH: Please spare my attention, and my heart, Mallek.  


You want all of him including his attention and his heart, but you don’t tell him that.

Instead, you let go of him just long enough for him to stip off his last pieces of clothing and look down at you. You want to hug his naked chest to your own, but that’s not what you got to this point for, so in lieu of that, you push him backwards onto his bed, and he falls on his back like that is exactly what he had always intended. He scootches back to rest his back against the wall and waits for you. You take a moment to look him over, in all his blushing blue beauty, his thick thighs, and the way he hides himself by crossing one leg over the other. You gaze at him and you think, this is good. This is going to be better than any pailing you’ve ever had, and you’re fairly certain you’ve made at least half of your entire neighborhood cum. 

You climb on his bed, settling yourself on top of both of his legs. Your hands slowly run from his ankles to his calves, hoping he will take the hint and uncross his legs. You have to press your lips to his thigh and make him suck in a breath before he finally untangles his legs. You nudge them apart even more by holding both of his thighs in your hands and waiting for him to move them on his own. He opens his legs shyly, and your head immediately ducks in between them.

GALEKH: Ah- what are you doing?  


You press a kiss to the soft spot of the inside of his thigh and feel him shudder against you.  


MALLEK: = it okay; if i;  


You show him your tongue from between his legs. Galekh gazes down at you and lets out a shuddering breath.

GALEKH: Go ahead.  


MALLEK: dont worry; ive done this before;  


GALEKH: You’re not going to ask me if I have any contagious diseases first? [3]  


You know Galekh is just trying to buy time now so he doesn’t jizz himself ahead of schedule because you’ve told him you’re careful with who you pail with (it’s only half of the truth, but you do make sure to test yourself every time), and he has told you enough of stories about his sex life for you to be aware of his testing anxiety (because the guy doesn’t trust Tagora 100%).

MALLEK: were both clean; and i know that because i asked gorjek if he has any transmittable diseases; i know hes the only one youve pailed with before;  


Tagora might not be as much of a slut as you are, but you also know the man’s rich for more than just being damn good at ripping people off. Relationships between one’s matesprit and kismesis must stay cordial to avoid conflict, and you’re grateful you get along well enough with Galekh’s other sexual quadrant. Maybe even too well, but you won’t tell him that.

Galekh makes a guttural sound that vibrates throughout his whole body and you don’t know if it’s out of annoyance or as an encouragement for you to shut up and get going. Probably both.

You give him the benefit of the doubt and lead your tongue back to his legs. When you taste him again, his leg kicks up and nearly smacks you in the face, and you’d laugh if you weren’t so busy trying to grip his leg firmly in place so he doesn’t break your nose, trying to have him at your mercy. Who are you kidding? Galekh could bench press at least three of you combined. That doesn’t stop you from trying. 

Galekh starts apologizing, but you shut him up by nibbling on his thigh like a sandwich you’re about to sink your teeth into, and he fists at the blankets with both hands, his head rolling back against the bed frame. His legs stretch out and his toes curl forward like he’s trying to occupy as much space as possible. You know better; you’ve seen plenty of your lovers do this exact move when they’re ready for you.

He’s had enough of being babied, you decide, so you push yourself directly under his nook and stab your tongue right into the slit. Galekh’s response is immediate; he brings one hand to pull your hair closer to him and your tongue deeper inside his nook, and covers his face with the other. You don’t try stopping to look at his face but you’re almost willing to detach yourself from between his legs just to get a peek of his pretty flush. Your tongue dances inside for a record 2.3 seconds before his bulge starts nudging at your tongue, and you wrap your lips around the tip and suck hard.

GALEKH: FUCK-  


He surprises himself with his own reaction, but what fuck is there to give other than one just for you. You take it, gracefully, lolling your tongue around his bulge as he tugs on your hair and cries against the palm of his hand.

You’re not letting him cum like this, though. When you hear his breathing start to get erratic and his grip on your hair getting more and more harsh, you pop your lips off of his bulge and crawl back to his chest. At the sudden loss, Galekh nearly yanks you back to his groin by the hair, but remembers his place before he can go too far and lets go of your head, his digits running down your back. You sigh into the touch; your tattoos enjoy being appreciated.

His thighs are perfect for sitting, just as comfortable as the chair you sat in earlier. You could stay on his lap all day, but you’ve got better things to do, like sticking your tongue out and going straight for his neck. Your piercing throbs and sticks to his skin.

Galekh’s breathing is heavy, you can feel it on the top of your back, and if you weren’t so busy licking circles on his neck, you’d find it tickles. He grabs your horn with one hand and your hair with the other, and you decide you very much like that. Your fingers run down the expanse of Galekh’s chest, then without warning, reach for the space between his legs. At the first touch, Galekh’s breath hitches. It’s a smooth patch of skin that opens when aroused, and it does just that when it feels your touch. You feel his bulge curling into your fingers, intrigued. His eyelashes flutter closed. They are thick and long and beading with moisture. He bites the inside of his cheek. His reactions scare you a little. For a moment, you look at Galekh’s closed eyes and hope he is not thinking of you. 

GALEKH: Fuck.  


MALLEK: oh; ahahaa; dude;  


Your fingers retract from the area. Instead, you touch Galekh’s face, his closed eyelids, and feel your energy being sucked by the bigger body beneath you. Galekh’s face is not entirely peaceful. He seems to be hiding his face by refusing to open his eyes again, and you feel something tugging inside of you. Something that burns a dark shade of crimson.

MALLEK: open your eyes;  


GALEKH: What will you do?  


MALLEK: nothing; if you keep them closed;  


Galekh slowly opens his eyes. They are wet, and something about them makes you pause.

MALLEK: whats wrong;  


GALEKH: I’m glad.  


MALLEK: are you?  


GALEKH: Yes.[4]  


MALLEK: my guy;  


You quickly climb off of him to close the blinds before the sun comes up from the horizon and gives you both sunburns through the window. There’s no way you’d be okay with getting a sunburn, not even for Galekh, who seems to be weirdly into it. He’s just saying whatever shit comes up to his head in lieu of breathing and not letting the snake get to him. It’s getting to him.

When you get back and swing your leg over his torso, he’s smiling like you’ve never seen him smile before. Oh, yeah. This man’s gone. 

MALLEK: like what you see?  


GALEKH: Mmm.  


You’ve never heard Galekh...not reply, normally. Like, speaking words. Big words.

GALEKH: You’re beautiful.  


Took him a moment there. He runs his hand down the tattoos on your back.

MALLEK: so are you; bro;  


Apparently Galekh thinks you’ve said something funny, because he laughs. It sounds less like it comes from someone like him, and more like it comes from a wriggler, or a bell tower, ringing like little bells. You want to hear that again, but as a moan, when you sink your fangs into the space between his neck and shoulder.

GALEKH: Are you going to keep calling me ‘bro’ when we’re Matesprits?   


MALLEK: i already am; bro;  


You keep him from replying by leaning for a kiss, the sheer force you give it making a loud smack when you pull away, and his face naturally moves towards yours.

GALEKH: Do that thing again.  


MALLEK: what; kiss you?  


GALEKH: The neck thing[5].  


You think it’s cute how you’re both naked and pailing and he still has a hard time expressing what he wants.

MALLEK: yess ssir;  


Your voice reaches a lower register, and this makes it easy to slip in an extra s. You can feel him purr just at that sound, his chest vibrating in a way you often felt from a past Moirail, but with a tint of flushed purpose. It’s comforting, but enough of that.

You lick your lips, sticking out your piercing for show, and Galekh’s eyes become clouded with want. 

GALEKH: Gorgor would love you.  


You can’t believe this idiot is thinking about Tagora right now, but it does something to you you’d rather not admit.

MALLEK: maybe; stop talking;  


You stick your tongue out at him again, but this time it’s to mock him. Instead of being amused, however, he reaches for the back of your head and pulls your face to his. As soon as your lips meet, he’s pushing his tongue inside your mouth, searching for yours. You give him what he wants and he immediately closes his lips on you and sucks, hard. Thanks to your piercing, you feel that shit rip through your core, all the way inside of your neck, tugging at the skin that holds it all together, and you moan. You didn’t know you needed that.

Your hand makes it way down to his slit again, and when you touch his lower belly, he has the audacity to grab your hand and push it up against his hole, holding it there, until you have no choice but to poke his bulge with your fingers inside of that tight closet. It’s wet, and your fingers are completely soaked when you finally get a hold of his bulge. He grabs you by the horns as you kiss each other, sighing against blue lips. You grab one of his hands with your free hand and lead it to your own throbbing hole.

MALLEK: get it out; my bulge; get it mm;  


Your back arches and you whimper when he does as told and squeezes your hole, shoving two thick fingers inside until it meets your bulge and it goes writhing, wrapping around his fingers, blue with cerulean jizz. His mouth thrust its way to your chest, taking one of your nipples between his lips. His tongue circles around with the piercing and he sucks, and you nearly lose it when he tugs on the piercing with his teeth. You grab a fistful of his curly locks and choke on your own pleasure. Ever since you pierced your nipples yourself, you’ve felt them become more sensitive, and now you rarely go without sucking or fondling them when you feel like letting off steam.

Galekh seems to have liked what he hears, because you can feel his bulge leaking onto your palm and fingers. You use this chance to get a firmer grip and move your hand up and down his shaft in an increasingly rapid pace. You feel him whine against your chest and your hand goes from his hair to your other nipple, tugging at the piercing there while Galekh sucks on the other. You are in heaven, and it is made up of electricity and feelings of love so strong they overpower everything else you have ever felt; pain, fear, loneliness, all of it, gone in an instant, and all you feel now is your own blue veins, and Galekh, surfing with you, on you, and you want him inside of you so badly you don’t know what to do with yourself. 

Your eyes blink away wetness; your eyeliner is not waterproof. 

MALLEK: i want; i want you;  


Galekh’s lips pop away from your nipple and you almost shove his face back to your chest if he didn’t start talking fast enough.

GALEKH: Where do you want me?  


MALLEK: inside; inside me;  


Galekh stops everything he is doing and you whine at the loss. What the fuck, bro, come back-

GALEKH: Are you sure you want to do this?  


Your eyes are clouded with lust. You have nothing to lose.

MALLEK: im going up in space; i have nothing to lose;  


GALEKH: This is why this is not a good idea! What if I never see you again? I might just go crazy.  


Hm? Oh. Oh fuck. What the fuck did you just say?

MALLEK: ah;  


You did not just solicit Galekh to fuck you. That’s extremely dangerous and every troll knows the consequences of this type of particular coupling. What the fuck are you thinking?

MALLEK: youre right; sorry;   


GALEKH: Sweetheart,  


GALEKH: I would love to do that with you, but our species is not built to sustain long distance relationships when we have physically coupled in this way.   


You feel like an idiot. Of course you knew that.

MALLEK: yeah; i was being stupid;  


GALEKH: No, I completely understand where you’re coming from. It’s hard to keep ourselves from giving into love and pleasure. I wish we could all love each other fully and completely, but in this society,  


Galekh takes a deep breath. He is angry. Mallek wonders if he would be a part of the resistance, even as a highblood in a castle.

GALEKH: It makes it hard for us to form long-lasting relationships, or at the very least, lifetime quadrant partners. That is unheard of.  


MALLEK: …  


GALEKH: But who knows? Maybe there have been a few lucky trolls who have gotten away with it. I’m sure there have been. The probability of it is quite high. We are social creatures, after all, not even an egotistical Empress can stop us from our nature [6].  
  


MALLEK: i do trust your statistics; thanks;  


You look at each other, feel the drastic change in mood, and are disappointed at what you’ve created.

MALLEK: i;  


Galekh touches your face, cups it in his large palms, and leans in to kiss you. You kiss him back and taste blood.

MALLEK: what; are you bleeding?  


GALEKH: Oh, yes, I bit my tongue somewhere along the road.   


He chuckles.

MALLEK: you sure it wasnt me; and my rainbow drinker fangs;  


GALEKH: Yes, darling, I’m sure. As much as I wanted you to bite me, you didn’t. I was so sure you would. You got so close to it so many times. Why didn’t you do it?   


MALLEK: i can still do it; i didnt want to hurt you;  


GALEKH: I told you I liked it.   


MALLEK: then come here; you witless hunk;  


GALEKH: You think that I’m a himbo?  


MALLEK: not a himbo; a hunk;  


GALEKH: Witl-  


MALLEK: shshshshsh;  


You press a finger to his lips and then kiss him. Your tongues meet and dance around each other. This goes on for a while, the search for a lost electricity. It is found soon enough and you know this when you both start to have to come up for air. You unravel like nothing had happened and you hadn’t just asked your matesprit to ruin his life with you. It’s easy to lose your mind with Galekh, you’ve recently learned.

His legs are wet with your fluids, your nook pulsating against his thighs. You at least want to wrap both your bulges together, so when his bulge comes out to play again, you fondle your hole enough until your own comes out of hiding, reaching out for something to hold on to. 

Galekh is jerking himself off with one hand when you lay yourself down on top of him, flat on his chest, and he retreats his hand as soon as it comes into contact with your bulge, and as he does so, his own bulge meets your own. They curl into each other as if they had autonomy of their own, and start thrusting in reflex. You kiss him ardently, and when you pull away to breathe, his lips reach for your ear and take your piercing in between his teeth. Damn, he really likes your piercings. Good, just another troll to share them with other than yourself. This positioning is perfect for your fangs to...

Galekh’s legs hook around your back, pulling you closer, and you lick his shoulder blades once, then bite down hard, breaking his skin. You taste blood and keep your mouth hooked on that spot. Galekh gasps and loses control of his head as it goes resting on your shoulder. You can feel his wetness dripping down your back and your bulge, two different fluids, one body. You’re so close.

His thighs are squeezing you in rhythm; his whimpers distracting you at first, making you thrust into him. You thrust against each other, just enough to send you over the edge. Galekh wrenches himself free somehow to reach down as fast as lightning and props the bucket between you, so your bulges are both inside. 

Then, you curl your finger inside your nook and go off like a firecracker, a cascade of aegean and lazuli pouring out of both your clenching bodies. You think you could cum again just from the whine that comes out of Galekh when you open your eyes back to watch him. He’s not done yet; indigo jizz just keeps gushing out him as if someone is milking him dry. You vaguely wonder if this is why his lineage has lasted for so long. Maybe it’s a highblood thing, maybe it’s a Galekh thing. 

You both go still, waiting for your breath to catch up to your brain, for things to stop spinning, and for your senses to return to normal. Galekh can’t seem to wait long enough; he reaches for you and pulls your body against his, as much as the bucket between you will allow, and you breathe against his back until your head stops pounding, licking slowly at the wound you created.

Galekh cards his fingers through your hair and hums deep in his throat; it’s cute. You wonder if Galekh thinks he is cute too. Does he not hear himself? 

He settles down the bucket and holds you in his arms. You run your fingers across the tattoo you gave him when you first met.

MALLEK: how was it;  


Galekh laughs heartily like you’ve just told him the funniest joke in the world.

GALEKH: You are asking me how you performed after you saw how much fluid came out of my eyes and my bulge? You’re unreal, that’s the most insane thing I’ve ever heard. Although, I would’ve liked it if you praised me more.  


MALLEK: dude; shut up;  


You know he’s just teasing you, so you kiss him for good measure and reach out your hand to touch the spot you sunk into. It’s bruised a dark blue color, but doesn’t look too bad.

MALLEK: youre a freak; you really made me bite you; like actually; whatll you ask me to do next time; wear a snake costume?  


GALEKH: Well, you have a reputation to uphold.  


MALLEK: shshshshsh;  


You throw a pillow at him.

MALLEK: you know; i usually dont use buckets when i pail; youre kinda old fashioned; bro;  


GALEKH: Fine, I won’t use one next time, but since we did get both our fertility fluids in there, we could give it to a drone and get that over with.  


MALLEK: i thought you had already done that;  


GALEKH: Yes, but I don’t mind giving more of it.  


MALLEK: kinky;  


Galekh flushes. You throw your head back and laugh.

\----

When you wake up a few hours later, it’s because Galekh comes back to his room with his hair dripping wet and a towel around his hips.

MALLEK: bro; why you got that ive already seen you naked;  


GALEKH: I thought you were asleep!  


MALLEK: jokes on you; i never sleep; i power nap;  


When he turns around to rummage through his closet, you notice he’s got a patch of cloth on his shoulder blade. It’s gotta heal for your snakebyte.

MALLEK: i like your lovebite; and your tattoo;  


GALEKH: Thank you, you gave them to me.  


Just then, your stomach rumbles.

MALLEK: im hungry; i can cook something; im pretty good;  


Galekh turns back to face you and you notice he’s wearing one of your hoodies. It’s small on him.

GALEKH: I’d be delighted. [7]  


When you put your clothes back on and get to the kitchen, you stuff a pizza roll on the blender and forget to put the lid on. Galekh watches you ruin his entire cookery and smiles.

When you leave his hive the next day, you forget about your furniture. When you get back to get it, it’s brand as new. You look at Galekh and say “im glad we didnt lacquer furniture that day”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Gorgor would kill me. And anyways, even if i did have such feelings, it wouldn’t be proper of me to act on them.[return to text]
> 
> 2The correct term would be prude, but for the sake of memes.[return to text]
> 
> 3I know you are clean. Just give me a moment. [return to text]
> 
> 4If I get to spend my last days on this planet with you, I will stay content when I get to space.[return to text]
> 
> 5Please do bite me this time.[return to text]
> 
> 6My statistics tell me we wouldn’t be too much of a rarity, nor would any other troll couples outside of planet.[return to text]
> 
> 7I love you.[return to text]
> 
> \------
> 
> Mallek's cooking thanks to this post; https://twitter.com/AAppariton/status/1291794357759213570?s=20
> 
> Alternian sun and sunburns scene was inspired by a convo i had with my kismesis bree (Maybl00d on ao3). I told her "if they have sex in the sun they'll fry their dicks" 
> 
> Talk to me on twt! @/tipsyTides


End file.
